LOST AND FOUND
by starfishgaming101
Summary: its been 13 years since phineas left danville hes been wishing that he had never left but now he might be wishing that he never came back
1. backstory

how long can you run how long can keep running how long until your past catches up to you im Phineas Flynn and this is my story of how I kept running away from the past

13 years ago "hey are you coming to the party" "nah Ferb I don't feel like it" "not this again dude if u care for her so much then just hook up with her" "I cant why do u think we broke up" "then ask her to forgive and to give you another chance, now come on to the party" "thanks Ferb" Phineas rushed to get ready.

Later that day Phineas came to the party looking for Isabella "Isabella!" "what do you want Phineas" "please Isabella I'm sorry" " fine I'll forgive stand over here" Phineas moved to where Isabella told him to go but all that happened was Isabella pulled a lever which squirted oil and dropped down feathers on him then a boy came up laughing with her "haha now who like a boy who looks like a freak, besides Phineas I would never take you back I love Jon more he is my love my only love" Phineas ran away crying everyone was looking at her with a shame face, Ferb came up to her and yelled at her " what the hell was that for" "that's what he deserved for going off somewhere maybe to see another girl" "Phineas was only trying to protect you to protect us he been a undercover agent for 3 years now" wow Ferb your really supporting him " supporting what that's the truth and this prank is just low even for your standards Isabella" " everyone just started to leave at that point.

Later that night when everyone was asleep Isabella heard and felt something then quickly woke she noticed the window was open so she decided to close as she approached the window she looked out to see who was there all she could see was darkness except a dark figure walking away she closed the window and decided to go back to sleep but she saw a note on her desk she grabbed, open and read it... " oh my god!"

**OOH Cliffhanger and sorry for it being so short but there is more to come :)!**


	2. return of the boy

**Well back with the story and I going to at least release a chapter once a day so on with the story and oh yeah I do not own p&f **

"OH MY GOD!" Ferb woke with his phone ringing he looked and checked who it was "Isabella?" "Phineas is gone!" "Isabella what? What do you mean he's gone" "I mean he's gone he left a note that says (A/N bold means it's supposed to be a characters monologue)

"**Dear my beloved Isabella,**

**I felt that this place serves me no purpose so I have decided to leave the tri-state area and live a new life as a new man, Isabella I love you and you were my inspiration my only inspiration but with you loving someone else more than me I can't just sit in my room and do nothing I believe life has a purpose and that purpose is not sitting in your room day dreaming its more you have to do something than nothing so I hope you live a happy life **

**Best wishes**

**Your ex and best friend Phineas Flynn**

**P.S. I do not know when I'll return but I'll come back and promise to not grief over my disappearance good bye"**

"oh Ferb what did I do wrong" "Isabella don't cry I'm sure one day we'll find him" Ferb and Isabella told everyone of the news people and friends, family, the whole city was on alert looking for the boy, but after 6 years of searching they pronounced him dead but Isabella, Ferb and his friends kept searching for him but they gave up after one year and Isabella wouldn't leave her room that much after the disappearance and so would Phineas he would spend most of his days looking at old photos and thinking about them thinking about Isabella.

One day after searching through scraps for food Phineas heard Ferb and Isabella talking about him so quickly hid behind a bush and listened to their conversation

"Oh Ferb why did I had to do that stupid prank" "now now none of us would've known this would've happened " "but its my fault he's gone" "Isabella we'll find for sure now come on its getting late" "sure you go ahead ill be there in a moment" as Ferb left she dropped an item in the water and she started to speak

"Oh Phineas if you're out there somewhere remember I'll always love you and here's something to remember me by" as soon as the cost was clear he headed up to the item and found out it was her favorite bracelet **"my goodness she loves me she still love I must go back no! I cant im not ready yet in time I will and once I am I will come back for you Isabella!"**

6 years had pass and Phineas had decided to return to the tri-state area everything had changed since he left building became larger houses became more futuristic and everyone he knew looked and lived so different as he was walking around he saw Candace "Candace!" "Phineas ohh its great to have you back little bro you don't know how much we've missed you what brings you to town" "oh just wanted to see you guys" "oh great so have seen Mom, Dad, Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, or Isabella?" "no not yet but I am hoping to see them" "oh that's great oh sorry Phineas I gotta go but hey its great to have you back" as Phineas walked around town he heard a strange but familiar giggle he quickly his behind a chair and looked to see who it was, he couldn't tell but as he foucused he eyes more onto the person he knew who it was but then that person did something that caught his attention " no no no!"

**Who is this person what does this person do that shocks Phineas and will it affect his journey more answers will be revealed in ch3 im starfish101 and r&r homies! **


	3. REVELATION

**Hey guys I'm back sorry that I didn't post the next part yesterday I'm still going to try to post the story everyday  
So back to the story and I don't own P&F**

"**What I thought she said she loved then so all that time ive been trying to come back here for her shes been with someone else the whole time !" **"No No NO!" suddenly the two looked at the noise Phineas quickly hid and waited until they left the whole time as the two and until they left he listened to their conversation holding the bracelet once they have left the area he stared in the air wondering **"why" **once he finally got himself together he threw the bracelet on the floor and walked away

Later in the day he finally got to his old house and knocked on the door he was shocked to see who opened the door "Phineas!" "Ferb!"they hugged as they entered the house "oh its great to see you again man you don't know how many machines we've built trying to find you , hey guys get up here!" coming up from the stairs was 3 figures who was Baljeet and Buford "you guys have been trying to find me this whole time" "yeah me, Baljeet, Buford, Candace…. And even Isabella!" "oh Isabella (sigh)" "I was hoping you wouldn't find out" "no Ferb it's ok im actually happy for her" "well great! Hey wanna see what we are building the tree" "as they headed into the backyard the gate door suddenly opened "Phineas!" **"oh fuck, before I could say something she hugged me but my head kept arguing with me cause I felt a warm feeling but I knew she was with someone else when she should love me and I hate her for that but then how could I what would you do if your love was gone and maybe dead (sigh)" **"Isabella great to see you again" "Phineas I want you to meet someone Jon, Phineas Phineas, Jon "hey so your Phineas" "hey so your Jon take care of her you hear haha" "hey you 3 lets talk about this over dinner" they went ate and discuss of what they doin and stuff like that Candace came later and join them Phineas went up to his room

"Hey Perry" "grrr" "great to see u bud you know what maybe I should have never came back" "grr" Phineas picked him up and carried him to the bed and put him on his lap " I mean its great to see everyone and to know what they're up to but she is the main reason I came back she means so much to me she's my whole world" "grrrr" I don't know what to do but maybe I should just leave" "grr" "im sorry Perry but I made up my mind" Phineas went down stairs to tell them "guys I gotta go

**Hey guys im gonna end it there for now but more is coming and since school is starting im going to have a harder time to post up the chapters but I will try my best to finish this, this is starfish101 and remember to r&R **


End file.
